The Intern
by Lila Caffee
Summary: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GODZILLA! This is Kaiju Big Battel! YAY! I had nowhere else to put this! It's about Louden Noxious's sister trying to get in on Kaiju Big Battel. Who is the enemy? Rated for Language and Underage Drinking. Dr. CubeOC LoudenOC
1. Louden's Night Home

Louden walked up the stairs to his bedroom on the third floor

Louden walked up the stairs to his bedroom on the third floor. He opened the door to reveal a room covered with Kaiju stuff. He had reports and pictures on the walls. On his bookshelf, were Kaiju figures. His computer rested on his desk in a corner. Between his desk and bookshelf, a big flat-screen was bolted to the wall. The Wii was hooked up, and the Wiifit was leaning against the bookshelf.

His computer bleeped. That meant he got an E-mail.

The conversation went like this:

**SuperRef: **Where r u?

**KaijuMC:** 'rents house. Right outside Boston. Y?

**SuperRef: **We couldn't figure out where u were.

**KaijuMC: **Srry.

**SupaBeav:** No prob. How ya sister?

**KaijuMC: **Good.

**SuperRef: **When r u gonna tell her?

**KaijuMC:** Dunno.

**SupaBeav: **U should soon.

**KaijuMC: **I don wanna.

**SupaBeav:** Y?

**KaijuMC:** 'cause she gonna get hurt.

**SuperRef:** What about Dr. Cube?

**SupaBeav:** Ya?

**KaijuMC:** I'm doin' all I can. Guys, I'm really wiped. I need to go to sleep. C-ya tomorrow. Bi.

_KaijuMC has logged off. Any messages sent will be delivered when they get back._

He went across the big room to his bed. He layed down and looked up. Above his bed, he had tacked a poster of a Kaiju roster. The ones that were retired were colored black and white. He went over each face, but fell asleep before he came to Dr. Cube.


	2. The Next Morning and Work

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Urg.." Louden struggled to lift his hand off of the bed to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. "Aw, screw it." He pulled his pillow over his head.

It shut off about five minutes after it started.

"Thank God..." He started drifting back to sleep, but was woken up by an insistent pounding.

"LOUDEN!! This is Madison! Why'd you let your stupid alarm clock run?! It woke me up! You have to get up too, or I'll knock this door down!"

"In a minute!" He tried to gather the strength to sit up. After about thirty seconds, he did.

"What's taking so long?" his little sister said from behind the door, stomping her foot.

"I'm UP. Go away, I'm gonna get dressed."

"Fine." He could hear her spin around and stomp down the stairs.

Neither of them were all that much of a morning person.

--

He came down stairs in his street clothes (a black tee, jeans, and a sweatshirt). Maddie and her friends were chatting, so Louden made himself coffee and sat down.

"Morning, sleepyhead,"Maddie said, "Mom and Dad left, but they said to say hi."

"Thanks for telling me. And thanks for the rude awakening this morning, " Louden muttered sarcastically.

"No prob. That'll teach you," she said obnoxiously.

Louden watch beeped. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" He said jumping up from the table. He grabbed his stuff and was about to leave when Maddie said, "Louden, aren't you forgetting something?" He saw she was holding up his Blackberry.

"Thank-you," He slid the phone in his pocket and kissed Maddie on the head, "See ya tonight." And with that, he left.

"Bye," she muttered. She heard someone at the backdoor.

"I'll get it!" Katie called. Maddie heard the door open, "It's Natalie!"

--

Madison stood up as she heard the footsteps and chatter of Natalie and Katie get closer. She sneaked to the side of the door way, and readied for the attack.

Natalie took one step into the kitchen and-

"NATALIE!!"

"AAAAAAAAGGHHH!!"

Madison had just proceeded with her traditional strangle-Natalie-with-a-glomp ceremony.

"Madison... can't... breathe..."

Once Maria had talked Madison into letting Natalie out of the death trap (thank God we have Marias), they started talking about (extremely) random things we had done in reality, seen on the internet, or drawn on breaks between work and/or electronic devices.

"So, I saw a car come out of the driveway right before we pulled in. Who was that?" Natalie asked.

"My brother, of course." She paused. "Oh, yeah, this is your first time at my house. You couldn't have met him before."

"What's he like?"

"Well, there's a picture of him over there." She pointed to a shelf that ran along the wall of the kitchen.

Natalie stood up and walked over to the picture, which was surrounded in a black wood frame.

"He looks familiar..."

"Katie said that too. Why-"

"I know! It's- It's- Without the messy hair-" she stuttered.

"What?"

Meanwhile, at the Hero Headquarters, Louden was putting his stuff down on a chair in the lounge. Louden looked up and saw Beav and Jingi jogging toward him.

"Hey! What's up Beav? Jingi?" Louden asked.

"Last night we were worried about you! Dude, how long are you gonna be staying with your parents?" Beav asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"SHHHHH! I don't want Cube finding out about that!" Louden hissed/

"CU-OW!" yelled Beav. He was about to yell Cube and spit on the ground, as was tradition in Hero HQ whenever someone said his name, but Jingi stomped on his foot. He knew Louden didn't want to hear it.

While Beav was occupied with his throbbing foot, Jingi walked away with Louden to the small gym they had in the back(It was about as big as a fighting studio)

A few people were scattered around, fighting with each other, hitting dummies, or

exercising.

"Oh, by the way, your Uncle dropped something off for you," Jingi walked over to the small water station they had. He took a small envelope. Louden ripped it open and 5 tickets spilled out.

"Five?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just he never gives me more than two. I wonder why he gave me so many..."

At that moment, American Beetle walked through the doors and looked as if he was searching for someone. Louden walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Beetle?"

"I can't find Neo, and I need a spotter. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I could probably manage it."

"Okay," and with that, they both walked away.


	3. Maddie's Almost Discovery

"What

"What?"

"Oh... um... never mind... it couldn't be him..." Natalie said slowly.

"Tell me or I will glomp you to death." Natalie shivered under the sinister gaze.

"Alright, alright, I got it! Don't act so vile!"

"WHO'S vile?"

"God, Madison... didn't you want to hear that your brother looks almost EXACTLY like the announcer on Kaiju?" Madison's eye twitched.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Maria interrupted.

They both twirled around and yelled, "What do you want?!"

"Why are we being so excluded from this conversation?" Maria asked calmly, not fazed by the loud(and highly annoying) shrieks that had just come from the two stressed girls mouths.

"Because..." Natalie started, then interrupted herself by barking, "COMPUTER! COMPUTER NOW!"

"What have you come up with this time, Fido?" Madison asked slyly, cocking an eyebrow.

"COMPUTER!"

"I'll get it!" Katie exclaimed, then ran upstairs.

A minute and thirty-seven seconds later (Natalie carefully kept track), Katie returned, laptop in hand.

"Natalie, here I-"

Natalie grabbed it from the girl, set it on the table and opened a fire-fox web browser. She then typed into the google search bar "EijiNya's pics" (A/N please do not try it, it only gets iamtwoawesomes Gaza account) and opened a page, scanning through it quickly.

"Here it is!" Madison stared at the screen, which depicted her brother with many spiky hair styles doing many strange things.

Her eye twitched once again.

-----------

Beav was disturbed by this conversation.

Or rather, the lack thereof.

Louden had always been a scream-out loud type of person. Beav tried to think of something to say while he munched on a peanut-butter and potato-chip sandwich. It was Jingi who broke the silence.

"What's up, guys?" he got a glance from Louden, and a apologetic look from Beav. "Did I interrupt a funeral or something?"

"Yeah Louden, what's been with you today?" Beav asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Louden stuttered. He got a look from both humans, "Okay, fine. " He took a deep breathe. "Well, my sister sort of almost searched KBB last night. No biggie, just got me a little jumpy-ish."

"Jumpy-ish?" Jingi asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a word? I don't think that's a word..."

"It's a fricken word, all right?!"

"Okaaaaaayyyyyyy..."

"When did you become an English teacher?" Beav then shrunk in fear. "Didn't mean that as an insult!"

They cleared the table and walked back to the lounge.

"I know I should tell her, but I don't know how," Louden admitted.

"What about taking her tomorrow night? You have extra tickets," Jingi smirked.

"I don't know..."

-----------

"I don't believe it," Maddie said slumping down in a chair.

"What," Natalie perked up a bit, "Does your brother have a bedroom here?"

"Well, Duh."

"Show us."

Maddie led them up the stairs to her brother's bedroom,"Here. This is it."

"How about you _open_ it?"

Madison's eyes widened, "I've never actually been in there..."

"There's always a first time for everything!" Natalie said, smiling. She then checked the door knob. When it wouldn't open, she glared at it, then proceded to slam several times into it.

"Like me jumping in through the window. How about we do that so I don't lose too many brain cells."

-

"Isn't it so convenient that a tree is standing right outside your brothers window?" Maria asked delightedly.

Madison sighed. "Too convenient," she said. "Well, let's get this over with."

-

"GRruNGrr- HAH!" Madison pulled herself up and over the windowsill, and landed on her head. "Owwwww..."

She rubbed her aching forehead and looked up. She froze in shock and amazement.

The wall was covered in pictures, some crazy, some casual, but almost all of them had her brother in it, microphone in hand. There was one stream of pictures that only depicted an individual person in it, and they were always different. There were two banana-with-mustaches type of creatures, a pink-tinted bunny that looked like it would be several times smaller if it took a bath, a bald dude with a fez (he looked rather stupid), a person with black hair and mustache with a black-and-white striped shirt, and many more.

But as Madison stared at them, they started getting fuzzier. She rubbed her eyes and concentrated harder, but it was no use, they kept getting dimmer.

"WOW, look at this!" she heard from behind her. Then, "Madison? Hey, Madison, are you okay?"

That was when she realized; _Shit, I'm fucking_ fainting.


	4. The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry it's so short

A/N: Sorry it's so short! Next one is better! R/R!

Louden paused in the middle of his conversation as a shiver went up his spine. _What was that?_ he thought.

"¿Qué pasa Louden?"

"Nothing, just...a weird feeling," Louden said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tell you what, I'll cover you if you need to go. Your Uncle would understand," Beav said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Beav," Louden got up and left.

-----------

"Maddie? Mads? Hello?" Katie said waving her hand in the now unconscious Maddie's face.

"We are so dead! I can't believe we did this! Whose idea was this?" Natalie panicked.

"Uh...Yours," Katie said folding her arms.

"But I didn't...We gotta call someone! We murpherrurfer," Natalie said, with Katie's hand over her mouth.

"It'll be OKAY! Louden will be home soon, and-" Maria started calmly.

"And what? We tell one of the coolest people ever that we broke into his room and his sister knocked herself out because of Natalie's genius idea? Oh yeah Maria, that'll work," Katie said sarcastically.

"Well first, let's get out of here," Natalie said walking towards the door. It easily opened at they carried Maddie down the stairs. They layed her on the couch.

"Now what?" Katie asked.

"Now we wait," answered Maria.

-----------

An hour later...

Louden stared in horror. It was like something out of a television drama show. A dude gets home and finds a person close to them, lying down unconscious, then they find out that that-person-has-a-deadly-disease-and-

_Whooooooaaaaa there, Louden. You're over reacting. She probably just fell asleep._

_So WHAT are those concerned friends I see?_

_Uh, hallucinations?_

Louden mentally slapped himself several times.

_Don't talk to yourself_, he thought to himself.

This whole conversation lasted a span of .7 seconds, before he ran over to his sister, startling the other girls.

"Oh, uh, hi there Louden. Yeah, Madison sort of hit herself on the head-" Natalie winced and paused to glare at Maria, who had jabbed her painfully in the side with her elbow. "-when we were climbing the tree in the backyard."

Louden stared at her, appalled. "She hit her head while _in_ the tree" he asked, almost weakly, "high above the ground?!" (A/N awwww, he's so older-brother-ish. lulz XD)

"Well, no, actually, she sort of fell through your window first and then hit her head on your floor..."

"She was in my ROOM?" he said, his voice growing louder.

Natalie laughed weakly. "Quite the Kaiju fan, aren't you?"

"LOUDEN LOUDEN LOUDEN! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!" Maria screeched, laughing maniacally.

"God, Maria, burst my eardrums why don't you?" Madison rubbed her eyes.

"Madison, are you okay?!" Louden exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Get out of my face." She paused. "Wait, okay? Did I get hurt?"

Everyone went silent.

Natalie blurted out, "It's amnesia! She's-" Maria covered her mouth before she could do anything further.

"Don't tell her," she whispered, "let her remember on her own. It's more natural that way."

"Since when did you care about healing treatments?"

"Since the friends of mine became reckless idiots."


	5. Tickets to Teams

The next day...

Louden had went to work, and Madison was sitting on the couch with her friends.

Bored. Very bored.

Natalie pulled a black marker out of her bag, uncapped it, and said, "Madison, stay still," with half-moon, very-anime-like eyes.

"What?!" Madison recoiled.

"I was- oh, never mind. Just show me your damn forehead," Natalie said sharply.

"NO~!" she replied, covering her forehead. "I like my forehead the way it is."

"It'll only take a second..." Natalie said evilly, very much like a doctor about to stab a needle into someone's' arm.

"I'm hungry," Maria drawled.

"I'm sad." Katie frowned.

"I'm BATMAN!!" Madison exclaimed, jumping off the couch away from Natalie, and knocking several papers off the nearby desk. While her friends were laughing from the joke, she picked up the papers. An envelope fell from the pile. When she examined it, it was addressed to Louden from someone that's name seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place. She chuckled slightly, and then proceeded to open it up. When she pulled out the contents, she gasped.

Her friends whipped their heads around.

"KAIJU TICKETS SPOTTED!!!!!" they screamed in unison.

"Blahargl. We go to Boston now!" Katie yelled, punching a fist into the air.

-----------

That night...

"We're going to Kaiju! And meetin' Dr. Cube! La la la la la!" the group sang in the back of Maria's dad's van.

"We gotta thank Louden for the tickets!" Natalie shouted.

"Hey Mads, do you think you could get us backstage?" Katie asked, energetically.

"Or autographs?" Maria added.

"I don't know, my bro probably doesn't even know I know," Maddie said, shrugging.

"Maddie, time to quiz you on common KBB knowledge. Name the six teams in order," Natalie questioned.

"Okay. Humans, Hero's, Rogues, Team Space Bug, Dr. Cube's Posse, and the Kaiju Graveyard,"

"Good. Name three people on each team,"

"Humans: Beav, Jingi, and Louden. Heroes: American Beetle, Neo Teppen, and Dusto Bunny. Rogues: Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, The Sea Amigos, and The CIA Plantains. Team Space Bug: Uchu Chu, Mung Wun, and Dai Hachi Hachi. Dr. Cube's Posse: Dr. Cube, Hell Monkey, and Tucor. Kaiju Graveyard: Multimoog, Midori No Kaiju, and Eagernon."

"Madison, I thought you sucked at remembering stuff," Natalie said, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, Natalie, that was _you_."

"Oh yeah." She paused. "I wonder if Louden will be willing to sign my laptop..."

"Why your laptop?" Katie asked.

Natalie just stared.

"Why do you think, dummy?" Madison interjected. "When ever she's not at school or with us, she's on the computer."

"I_ do_ sleep, you know."

"Really?" the three girls said in unison.

"For about 3 hours a day..."

"Oh, change of subject! Who do you guys support?" Maddie asked.

"Rogues!!! They're awesome!" Katie yelled.

"Team Space Bug!!! Uchu Chu!!!!!!!!" Maria called.

"Humans!!!" Natalie howled.

"They're not even a team!" Maria argued.

"So? Louden kicked Call-Me-Kevin's ass! That was priceless!"

"Hey! Call-Me-Kevin had the belt for 6 months!" Katie argued.

"Because of a fluke!"

"No, he has skills!"

"CMK wouldn't have skills if Dr. Cube was his sensei!"

"Blockhead will never be as cool as Uchu Chu!

"Uchu Chu needs to return to his home planet of Loseron!"

"Don't dis my man!"

"I wasn't! I was dissin' your bad taste in fighters!"

"Hey! At least don't secretly support the Heroes!"

"I-I-I-I can't believe you blabbed!!"

"Oh this is juicy! I can't wait to tell all the guys on the site!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I? This was almost as good as the yaoi incident!"

"I thought we said we would never bring that up again!"

"I wonder if Beav still remembers you. We should ask him!"

"Don't!

-----------

The conversation went on like that until Maria's dad said to knock it off.

"So..." Natalie started.

"Sorry about the Heroes comment," Katie said.

"S'ok. Sorry I said CMK has no skills," Maria said.

"Sorry I brought up the yaoi thing..." Natalie said sadly.

"Enough with the love fest! Who does Sam support?"

"The Heroes," the three girls said holding in laughter.

Natalie's smile turned into a sly smirk, "Which means..."

"YOU HAVE TO SUPPORT CUBE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? Why?" Maddie stuttered.

"To be fair."

Maria put her arm around Maddie's shoulders, "It's not that bad. I used to support him." Maddie slumped anyway.

"Here we are! Get out!" Maria's dad joked.

"Bye dad. I'll call a cab to take us to the house," Maria smiled.

"Lets go!" and with that, the 4 fan girls rushed inside.


	6. Maddie Gets Educated

They squished and squirmed and struggled and kicked, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not get past the throngs of people waiting for monsters to be ripped apart.

"Well, this is great," Maria commented dryly.

"How about we just scream and jump to get his attention?"

The other girls all stared directly at Natalie with quirked eyebrows. "Everyone's already doing that, Natalie," Maddy said, and then turned to try to see over the crowd.

"It sure would be useful if you grew a couple of inches, wouldn't it, Madison." Natalie looked down at Maddy and laughed.

"Why you...-"

"LOUDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" about a billion fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

Maddy hadn't had time to cover her ears. "What... the hell... was THAT?" She started delicately brushing her ears as if checking the cartilage for cracks or tears.

"It's always like that." Maria tapped her chin. "Oh, you've never been, have you? Louden's sort of the only cool, slightly normal guy in Kaiju, so fan girls totally freak sometimes."

Madison's fist hit her open palm. "Then how about we calmly wave, if everyone else is spazzing?"

"Stupid," Katie said, "but it might work. It's better than anything Natalie would have come up with."

"Hey!"

The loud rap music faded and the short intro movie started (here's the link: .com/watch?v=WsIMTwVaGyw) Louden stepped onto the stage and started announcing. The show went on as normal (or should I say abnormal?) until half time.

By that time Maddie was sure of 3 things:

1. Her friends were goofing her when they said he had a million fan-girls.

2. Her brother's job was cooler than she thought

And 3. The herons. Were. Hot.

Louden was about to announce something, but a human (?) with a cardboard box that was glaring on his head walked up and grabbed his mike. Louden fell back into the Danger Cage and looked a little shaken. The box headed guy was in doctor scrubs and had wrestling tape on his hands. He started talking in a way that made Maddie jump. He spoke of World Domination and about his newest creations.

"Who's that?" Maddie asked, "And why do I have an urge to smash his head in?"

Maddie's friends looked incredulous.

"You don't know?" said a man in front of them.

"Don't blame her, she's a noob. And Louden's little sister," Maria said, shrugging.

"Yeah, right," he looked skeptical, "Anyway, that is the greatest villain to ever come across KBB, The Great Dr. Cube. And for the second question, since your related to the knocked out goof up there, you probably hate him as much as Louden does."

"That's Dr. Cube? Wow." Maddie seemed to pause and think for a second, and then she took a deep breath and ducked down.

"Maddie? Maddie, what are you doing?" Natalie yelled, but she was already far ahead because of her (as she dubbed it afterward) ninja-skizzlez. Dr. Cube (as Maddie now knew him as) had stopped his long speech while Maddie was still struggling to get ahead of the screaming crowd. As she popped her head out into the small empty space surrounding the 'Danger Cage', she heard her brother start narrating the battel once again.

"Louden! OVER HEEAAARR!!!" Maddie yelled out through cupped hands, earning a glance from Louden, and causing the following epic words to form in Louden's genius mind: HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP-!!!!!!

Hold it, calm down Louden. You have to announce. Don't blow it now!

But-

No buts!

B-

Upupup! -Focused-!

Imaginary Louden threw a tantrum. WAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!

So did real Louden. By covering his mouth (as to keep the place PG-13) and screaming a long string of curse words into his hand. "Loudeee~n! Can you hear me?"

Holy crap yes I can!! NOOOO!! He bit his lip, sent Maddie an exasperated glance, and backed out of the Danger Cage. "Beav. Beav, can you please take over for me? There's something... I really have to do."

"Sure Louden!" Beav exclaimed, delighted. Louden then shoved the mike into his arms and jumped down to grab Maddie out of the crowd. He brushed off the over-excited fans and dragged her out towards the exit.

"Maddie! Where were- Oh. I see."

"You see?! YAY you're not blind," Maria yelled into Natalie's face before running off behind them.

"You brought your friends too?!"

"There were enough tickets."

"Wh- oh. Shit. I'm a moron."

"I've been telling you that all my life, and it only gets to you now?"

"Oh, shut up."

"We've both been telling that to each other all my life..." Maddie seemed rather spaced.

"Maaa~die!! You convince him about the autographs yet?" Natalie called ahead.

"Not yet, actually. Can you believe his temper?"

"I'm still here, you know!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

"Did you know that you two are very good at arguing with each other?" Maria interjected. "On that note, could you please stop?"

"Yes, shall we take this backstage, dearest brother?"

"YES!" Katie pumped her fist into the air.

"Quiet, you fool!" Madison hissed.

"So you are embracing the posse," Maria said slyly.

Louden spun on his heels and his eyes widened, "What?"

"Nothing," Maddie whimpered. Louden shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with one had and opened the backstage door with the other.


	7. Backstage

A/N: Yo, sup ya'll? I'm back! Me and my bud have been working for a week on this (we're really slow, but this was our goal) Anywho, hope you likey!

The backstage was boring by itself, but the monsters and craft services table gave it life. Maddi could tell her friends wanted autographs, but she pushed them into Louden's dressing room.

Natalie tripped and her face gently collided with Louden's chest. She looked up and blushed, and they were both frozen; he of embarrassment, she was stunned. It was Maddie who broke the silence.

"Hey Natalie!" Maddie said over the others giggles, "Stop flirting with my brother and get over here!" Natalie reluctantly broke the sweet embrace and walked toward the group, fighting off a blush and a squeal of a crush. Louden tried to shake it off, but was still red when he turned back to the girls.

He cleared his throat, "So, uh, what do you know?"

"I know everything! Ask me anything," she said arrogantly and innocently.

"You. Stay. Here!" Louden ran out of his dressing room and slammed the door.

"Well...he took that better than I expected..." Maddie said quietly.

---

After the show had ended, Louden went backstage and threw himself onto a chair. He leaned his head back and groaned.

"Not letting the pressure get to you now, are we Louden?" Dr. Cube leaned against a nearby wall. Time for an argument. They had one when ever they spoke to one another, so it was basically conversation now.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to argue! I am very stressed, and I just want to go home and sleep!" Louden glared at the figure that was silently mocking him.

"You know, I haven't been at all tired since my last experiment." Dr. Cube leaned his head back against the wall.

"What was your last experiment? Steroids? Brain Stimulants?" Louden was covering all the basics.

"Youth potion. I tried it on myself about a week ago. I am now physically younger than you."

Louden sat up a little. This was interesting. "How old are you?"

"About 18. I figure I'll just find the age where I'm strongest, and I'll keep myself young forever," Dr. Cube mused. He paused and then said in a much lower tone, "But there have been set backs. Just a few...miscalculations."

"Like what?" Louden was very interested now. Dr. Cube never ceased to amaze him or anyone else. He never told anyone, but he had learned two things about Dr. Cube: 1. He was respected, and he earned that respect. He was simply amazing. and 2. He had a good side. Maybe it was in the core of his soul, but it was there.

"Well, there have been...incidents. Apparently, my hormones, my eyesight, and my thoughts have been brought back to 18."

"Did you say 'hormones'?" Louden was on the verge of laughter.

"Shut up, you moronic skirt-chaser! I'm not the one with girl problems! As I recall, your the one with five or four teenager girls hiding in your dressing room," Louden could feel the smirk in his voice on that witty comeback.

"How'd you know 'bout that?" Louden mumbled in a slurred tone.

"Woah, seriously?! I was right? Sweet!" Dr. Cube blurted out, then covered his mouth with his hands. "Please tell me I did not just use such vulgar language."

Louden could not comply, however, because he had fallen out of his chair in surprise. After he stood up again and brushed himself off, he commented with a sigh, "I think I have proof now that your potion thing worked." _Seriously?_ **Dr. Cube**_ said _seriously_?_

_---_

"C'mon you!" Louden pulled Maddie along the hallways, going deeper and deeper within the building. Louden finally came to a black metal door. Maddie heard faint cheering and men speaking in low voices. Louden tapped on the door and the men's voices stopped. A slot opened in the door and a mans voice was heard.

"Password?"

"Deja Vu Cube."

" 'Kay." The door slid open and Louden stepped inside the darkened room with Maddie close behind. The large room had only two sources of light: A T.V. mounted on the wall with a silhouette of a man and another smaller T.V. that had the battel displayed. The men greeted Louden and gave strange looks to Maddie as she walked by. Louden stepped up to the tv with the silhouette and smiled politely.

"Uncle."

"Louden. Wonderful job today. But Beav took over in the middle of the battel-"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Remember my sister, Madison? Well, she learned about Kaiju and-"

"I already know. My question was: Is she going to fight against Cube?"

"No! Of course not! There's no way I'm going to let him hurt her!"

"Wait a minute! Isn't it my choice? I want to! I'll fight!" Maddie argued.

"No! Your not going to! And that's FINAL!" Maddie cringed. Louden was madder than ever. Why couldn't she see what Kaiju had done to him and Uncle? She wasn't going to be subject to the pain and misery. She was going home. NOW!

A/N: PLZ R&R PPLZ!


	8. Running AwaySecrets

A/N: Woo! An author's note! Anyway, Kaiju Big Battel does not belong to me, but to bunch of guys including Randy Borden. If you haven't seen one of these, go check the website at kaiju dot com. Fun! Anywho, I know the way Maddie is spelled is a little off, but anything that looks like Maddie, Maddy, Madison, Maddi, or any other variation is the characters name. BTW, Maddie DID NOT get amnesia. Alright, this chapter's kinda long, and it tokk FOREVER, but it is worth it. The beginning's a bit dramatic, so have fun! BTW, the only reason this is so long is because I wanted to make up for the fact that I don't right author's notes or disclaimers.

It was June 30th, exactly 3 months after Maddie had found out about Kaiju. She and her brother were still a little mad at each other. Maddie was 16, she felt she was mature enough to make her own decisions. She was out of school, and was holding back tears as she packed her backpack with a few clothes, a journal, 3 packs of pencils and a sharpener, and a camera. She grabbed her laptop bag and wrote a quick departure note to her brother, Louden. The note said this:

_Dearest Louden,_

_I am running away. I'm sorry, but I need to have freedom. I'm going to fight against Dr. Cube if it kills me. Don't come looking for me, as I plan to be in a place where you can never go. I expect to see you soon._

_Madison A. Noxious_

_P.S. Give my Regards to Indy and Carmen._

She shed a single tear on the page and left the penthouse.

---

She arrived at the warehouse. It was huge, and Dr. Cube's face seem to look down at Maddie from every angle. She gulped and pushed past a crowd of minions. That's right, Minions. Dr. Cube's base was easy to find, but difficult to get in. By the time she got in, she was very aggravated. She marched into his office and her eyes locked on his.

"Whatever you want you got it. I like your style. And since I don't know you, you probably want a job."

Maddie exhaled, and her anger left her. "You have pretty good deduction skills, Blockhead. I'll give you that."

"Blockhead? Who-You must be a Noxious. Go away. You're wasting your time." He spun back to his desk and continued to fill out the forms he was working on.

"You don't understand. I...I'm trying to get back at my brother. I want to fight. And I can benefit you. I know things about Kaiju. Things Louden doesn't even know."

"Like what?" Dr. Cube had turned and was now interested.

"I dunno. Maybe hiring me will refresh my memory." Maddie raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, your hired! Now..." He prodded her to continue.

"The commissioner has a girlfriend." She smiled.

**(A/N D: LILA!! Melodramatic much?) A/N: It was important!! Just work on the story, Nat!**

"And...?" Dr. Cube goaded.

"Only the first one's free!" She sung.

"I gave you a job!"

"That's why I gave you the offer! If you want more info, no experiments on me!" She was almost laughing now because she had just outsmarted a "genius".

"Fine! You evil, little bitch! I can tell you will fit in here perfectly," he shook her hand, "Now... The information...?"

---

At the Noxious home, Louden was hysteric, to put it lightly. It had been a week since Maddie ran away. The two little voices in his head were saying the same thing this time; it was no longer _AAAHH_ and _Calm down!_ but _AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_HOLY SNAP!!!!_

It was bad news for the Kaiju fans. Not once did 'I-have-to-get-to-the-Battel-that's-in-an-hour' cross his mind. He did, however, think of blowing up the whole town in hopes of discovering his little sibling. He actually did consider it until his head cleared long enough for him to realize that would probably prove fatal for her.

"What should I do, Beav?!" he yelled.

"Me?" Beav pointed to himself. "You're asking me? Wow!"

Louden groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Answer the question please," he muttered quietly.

"I dunno..."

Louden glared at his geeky partner. Just then, Jingi barreled through the door way leading to the dining room. It had been their base of operations for finding Maddie.

"Guys! Guys! It's a riddle! It's a riddle!"

"What are you talking about, Jingi?

"The letter, it's a riddle. 'A place where you can never go'. Since she's talking to you, what would she mean?"

"Cuba?" Beav tried. He just got a sarcastic glance from Louden and Jingi rolled his eyes.

"Well, she has always been a drama kid, maybe 'girl's dressing room' fits?" Louden guess got a groan and a flick to his head.

"Woah Woah Woah! Look at this! Who's Indy and Carmen?" Jingi said smoothing the paper on the table.

Louden's mind was working at the speed of light. _Carmen and Indy? Who are they? Indy-Indiana! Indiana Jones! One of Maddie's favorites! Didn't she have that movie marathon last week? She asked me to rent...SPY KIDS 2! She __was__ always a strange 16-year-old..._

"Quotes! Maddie loves quotes! Indy refers to Indiana Jones, and Carmen refers to Carmen Cortez from Spy Kids!" he said eagerly. He then sighed and said, "And I never thought that sentence would ever come out of my mouth."

"What?"

"The clues must refer to quotes to her favorite quotes. Since the characters fit, the timing is good, and no one who didn't know her as well as I do would figure it out-"

"As well as you do? You don't even know where she is!" Beav cried. He then gave Louden a skeptical look and added, "You thought she meant 'girls dressing room'."

"Would you two stop fighting! Midori, you two sound like Boulder and Cube! Now, Louden's hunch is the only lead we have. So, where would we find out where her favorite quotes are?"

"That's where I'm stuck. I never paid much attention to her when she was babbling like that." Everyone groaned.

"Maybe we could help." Louden turned and was never more happy to see Maddie's 4 geeky friends staring back at them.

-----------

Meanwhile, Maddie was actually almost enjoying self at Cube's HQ. He had given her a bunk in the Super Minion barracks, so she was with many strong and (half) witted people(?). She was meditating on her bunk when the door opened and three of the few non-stupid minions stepped in.

"Good Morning, Niko, Joesph, Paul. Cube wants to see me?" she said, not even bothering to open her eyes. They were the only minions (and Cube knew it) who could interrupt her meditation without getting beat up. They were the only ones who knew she wasn't brainwashed or drank anti-freeze.

Cube had taught her many fighting moves in her week here at Camp All-Hail-Cube-And-Hate-All-Other-Kaiju-In-The-Whole-World. She didn't mind the dictatorship here. Cube wasn't actually that bad. In fact, she was on his good side so much, Paul would tease her that she had fallen in love with her commander. She always retreated to her bunk after dinner and did almost everything Cube told her to do. Although, he did once ask her to tell him where Louden's apartment was, and she distracted him by spying the graffiti she had been wanting to tell him about. She ratted out the minions who thought themselves rebelists who made the Cube insignia a joke. She was avoiding the answers and information. For now.

"No, but Master has organized an extra session of Fighting Practice, and has asked you to come," Niko said, using the word 'Master' instead of 'Cube' because, unlike Maddie, they were afraid. He offered his hand to help her down from her top bunk, but instead of taking it, she flipped off the bunk, landing somewhere near the door. She proudly walked to the training grounds, with her three friends following.

-----------

Meanwhile, Louden had cleared a space for Maddie's friends. They each brought something to look at. Nat had brought her laptop and was furiously searching through Maddie's emails, info, and all kinds of website's Maddie went on. Katie and Maria were working on a list of what they knew, and where Maddie could be. Louden stared at a girl he had never seen before. She was blonde, blue eyes, tall, skinny, and wore would-be designer clothes. She was searching through a stack of papers.

"Who are you?" Louden asked.

Nat took it upon herself to introduce everyone, "Well, I'm Nat, Katie and Maria, This is Sam. She's the bookworm, and has the best memory. Sam, now don't freak out, but this is Maddie's brother, Louden-"

"And in case you didn't get the hint, this is Jingi and Beav." Louden added. "Now, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Maddie's our friend, and we want her back. Now, what have you learned?"

Jingi spoke up next, "Well, Louden believe's Maddie has given us clues in the form of quotes. Any idea what are her favorite quotes from Spy Kids and Indiana Jones?"

"I know where to find them." Natalie furiously began typing away at the keyboard.


	9. Shattered

**(Nat's note - OMGTHEPLOTHASTHICKENED)**

Maddi smiled subconsciously as she walked over the small hill next to the grounds, where Cube was standing giving orders- as usual.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, alerting Dr. Cube of her presence. He merely glanced in her direction and deepened his frown slightly(not visible under his block).

"It's about time you got here. We need more skill if we are going to get the belt. So, I called this practice. I needed you because I am assigning you to accompany the posse and I to the Battel."

Maddi inwardly sighed. "See, I thought we would hit this little hitch. I have no intention of having to see my brother freak out without getting to fight." Maddi pressed the tips of her fingers together to occupy them as she spazzed slightly trying to keep a cool exterior. "I was thinking, maybe you could let me in, instead of just having me be a manager of sorts? I'm not fit for that type of work." She held her breath as she waited for yelling, or a negative disagreement to put her down.

"Excuse me, I was focused on something else, I didn't hear a _word_ you just said. Could you repeat it?" Maddi face-palmed.

"I'd rather not..." she mumbled tiredly.

"Why?" Dr. Cube seemed _genuinely concerned_ for about point-five seconds there. Then, "It's not something gross like boy trouble or crud, is it? If it is, don't bother to explain." He then turned and went back to work.

_AAARGH_, she screamed in her head. _He is such a-_(lol censorship)

**(Lila Note - but he is a lovable (lol censorship))**

----------

Natalie had printed out a list of all the possible quotes in both movies after finding no hint about what specific one it could have been. Meaning, she had hit a dead end and was napping while having others do the work.

Or she was _trying_ to nap.

Oh, she loved to sleep. She just had this thing called 'omega insomnia'. The fact that her idol, Louden, was not only in the same house as her but also wearing these jeans that looked _really good_ on him-(_Stop it, Natalie! Bad! This is _Maddi's brother_!_)wasn't helping much, either.

She thought back to a week ago (_was it really only that long?_) with amusement and slight melancholy.

_"Rule number one- no ogling at my brother,"_ Maddi had stated, then after a thought, _"unless you marry him. Which would be totally awesome because you would be my sister for real. But I forbid _Louden_ from doing anything until you're at least twenty." _Natalie had protested loudly, embarrassed, for a while afterward but it really had been fun. You were _supposed_ to fight like that with friends as close as they were.

And with those thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

-

"Woah, is she sleeping? With those bags under her eyes, I didn't think she _could_." Louden poked the snoring girl's face.

Maria laughed. "She just has a bit of trouble, it's not impossible."

"What do you mean?" Louden asked, curious.

"She has an active imagination, though she doesn't really show it. She stays up thinking for hours after she gets into bed, which, along with all the other sleep teenagers miss, is sort of like a curse."

"Y'know, you act sort of like a really sarcastic mother," Louden drawled quietly.

"What was that, brat?" Maria hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"Noooothing..."

----------

Maddi sat on her bed, fuming. Not only had she had to explain it five or six times because Cube didn't care enough to listen, he had outright refused when he heard it, and no amount of persuading would help. _Well_, she thought dryly. _That's what he's like._

She loved it here, she really did. It's just, she would start missing her friends whenever Dr. Cube gave her a hard time. Because she had always turned to them when she was hurt or angry, because they were the best at cheering her up. Maddi remembered when Louden (who her friends didn't know of at that point, in Maddi's house or Kaiju) had moved out. She hadn't wanted to show it, but she was distressed. Louden had just _been there_. And then he wasn't. And Natalie had drawn a picture. It was rather simple, really, but it cheered her up. It showed Maddi and Louden holding hands (though Maddi had to finish it when Natalie came to her in school, crying, saying she didn't know what Maddie's brother looked like) and smiling in front of their house(the only part Natalie had seen before). How Nat had been that lucky, Maddi didn't know.

Maddie was interrupted from her reminiscing when Cube called out to her. "Maddie, we're leaving!"

-----------

"Why can't we cancel the battel? The fans-" Louden started.

"-would be furious. Now go! Gogogogogogogo!" Jingi said pushing Louden toward the Danger Cage. Louden considered whining like a three year old to get Jingi to stop, but rejected that thought and just let his body do what it remembered as he thought and complained on the inside.

He introduced the battels and tried to get it off his mind. He almost succeeded, until Cube came at half-time.

"Nice of you to show up!" Louden barked.

"Perfection can't be rushed." Dr. Cube said coolly. "And anyway, I needed to make sure my trophy case was polished. And before we go on, I'd like you to meet my newest posse member, Super Minion 007!" A minion stepped up next to him and bowed. He elbowed her and she just stood with her arms crossed.

"What's so special about her? She looks like every other minion." Louden shrugged.

He put his arm around her shoulders confidently and said, "She may look like a run-of-the-mill minion, but she is very special. She joined completely of her own choice, and she can take you down with no enhancers! She is a normal human, except she has pledged her allegiance to me!"

"No way!" the voice had come from the minion as she shoved his hand away. Louden had jumped for 2 reasons; 1)He had never heard a minion talk and 2) he recognized the voice. It was his little sister.

Cube didn't seem shock at either fact, he obviously knew. He was shocked because she had defied him."What!?!" He yelled.

"You heard me! I'm not your minion anymore! Although, it was better than living with Louden! He never let me do anything! I want to fight, but I want to fight my way!" she ripped her mask off and time seemed to stop. Louden and Dr. Cube's breath stopped. She was different than the last time either of them saw her. At least, when they paid attention. This outbreak shattered any fantasies and stereotypes about her. She wasn't a child nor obedient. She seemed older and more forceful now. She stood with her mask in one hand and her hands on her hips. She stood, breathing heavily like she had lifted a huge weight off her chest. And she had.

----------

Dr. Cube couldn't understand it. Ever since Maddie had shown her independence, he couldn't get her out of his head. It had been about two weeks since the battel, and the grounds hadn't been the same. He hadn't found any interest in his posse or even taking over the world. Then, it came to him.

FLASH BACK

A young man, about 15, was standing outside in the rain outside the movie theater. He had just seen the sappiest romance movie. This was Cube. Back when he still went by the name Bruce.

**(Nya Note - **_**Bruce**_**?? Really? Lila, it doesn't fit! How about... oh God. There are no names that fit. Accurcious?) (Lila Note - What? How doesn't that fit? Unless you can come up with an English name that's cooler, it's stay Bruce. Besides, this is a MaddiCube part remember? According to the note you made in the next part, that's MY jurisdiction. So there :P)**

END FLASH BACK

That movie...it hit him. Was he...in love? No, impossible. He didn't fall in love. Especially with a Noxious. He didn't...couldn't.... what could have done this to him? The potion? Probably. He though back to the memories and signs he never paid attention to. There was the day Maddie had come to him, he had found himself smiling and he couldn't stop thinking about her. There was the day she had been informed of her high status on the campus. She had hugged him that day. He didn't reprimand her, he was just shocked. No one had ever liked him enough to show genuine affection. He had felt a pang of jealousy when he saw her hanging out with those three minstrel minions, Niko, Joseph and Paul. He hadn't thought of it much, but now that he thought about it, it was jealousy.

He groaned. He was head over heels, and there was nothing he could do about it.

----------

He loved her, but he didn't always understand her. One minute, she was sweet, the next, a rebel.

**(Nya Note - Lila, you'll be doing **_**ALL**_** the MaddiCube stuff, okay? Whenever I try to imagine it, so I can write it, the image of someone kissing a frowning box jumps into my head and I roflmao.) (Lila Note - Nice. No problem. This'll be a piece of cake. Besides this part is Louden.)**

She wouldn't tell him anything about Cube. She acted like it had never happened. The Commish was gone, but had called Louden to say he was angry and now Cube had crossed the line, and stuff like that. He was angry, but what do expect from a teenager. She was legally Louden's responsibility, but he denied it. Ever since his parents had died, some friends of Uncle's took care of her. she knew she was an orphan, but she still called them Mom and Dad. Louden never had that chance. He had acted like an idiot, and he'd never get his childhood or innocence back. Didn't she understand that's what he tried to protect her from? She refused to think so. She had thought he was controlling her, and was he? She waas 16, and she could make her own decisions.

"Hey!" Louden tried. He wanted to talk to her.

"What do you want?" Maddi growled. She didn't even turn to him.

"I want to talk. You know, I don't care."

"What?" she turned to him.

"I did crazy stuff when I was young too. I ran off and toured the country, not even caring about the next day. The important thing is, your safe."

"I'm not crazy! I liked it there!"

"Then why did you leave?" Louden asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't like being treated like an object or a prize that could be won." she looked as if she had just discovered the answer to her troubles.

"I didn't think you would. Now you know why I'm against him. He treats people great until they hold no other purpose to him besides fighting his battels or making him look good or keeping him entertained. I should have told you that...I should have let you help me. Everyone deserves a chance to fight against evil."

She grinned at him.


	10. First Kiss

A/N: This has a song in it, but is not a song fic. Well, it sort of is. I don't know. Anywho, this is a cute/angsty chapter. Hope you like.

----------

(Chemicals React by Aly and AJ)

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside

We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors

Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived

We loved

We hurt

we jumped

We're right

We're wrong

We're weak

We're strong

We lived to love

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

And just like that

The chemicals react

(The chemicals react)

----------

The crowd cheered.

"Told ya!" Louden smirked.

"Shut up!" Maddi shoved him playfully. They had become friends over the couple of weeks between battels. They now did almost everything together. Louden had convinced her to sing at the show for the half time. She had reluctantly agreed. She glimpsed at the edge of the danger cage and there he was. He stared at her. Dr. Cube. She could tell he was either smirking or smiling under that box of his. She glared at him.

----------

There she was. The girl he hadn't gotten out of his head for the past month. He had finally come up with a plan. He was still in love with her, and he had not told her or even seen her since the last battel in Boston. He wanted to let her know. And he had found a way. Surprisingly, the guy he got help from... was Beav. The guy he despised more than Louden.

FLASH BACK

It was after the battel in Boston. Beav had approached

(Nya Note - LILA. Middle of sentence. Finish it please.)(Lila note - Sorry, I was called away. here we go. BTW, 10th chappie posted today. I can't believe we're already working on 11!)

him with a skeptical look. Usually, Dr. Cube would have shunned him or insulted him, but he was stressed and nervous, and wasn't in the mood to argue. He tried to step around the spectacled sidekick, but he got in his way. Dr. Cube wasn't in the mood for games, so he figured it was easier just to say something. "Out of the way." Dr. Cube grumbled.

"I know you like her." he said.

"What?"

"Oh, don't deny it. I'm smarter than I look, and I can tell."

"Okay Sherlock, even if I did like her, how would you know?"

"You never would put your arm around a minion, and if any minion would defy you, you'd hurt them. Also, according to your little minstrel minions you've given her things. Honors. She's only been there two weeks. I know these things."

"Fine. I like her. What do you care?"

"I can help."

"How could you help? No girls go for you!"

"True. But I listen to Louden all the time, and I've been rejected enough to know what girls don't wanna hear."

"That's a good point-"

"So...we have a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah. I get Maddie to like you, and you don't make fun of me. Deal?"

"Fine. So, what do I do?"

"Tell her. Ask her out. Give her a rose. Stuff like that."

**(Before the present battel)**

"Beav! I need to talk to you."

"What?" he paused then said, "You haven't talked to her, have you? Well, time for drastic measures."

"What do you mean?"

"Do something bold. Anything."

Dr. Cube paused. Then he nodded and said, "I've got it. Just make sure she's out there during half-time." He had run off then.

END OF FLASH BACK

---------

Dr. Cube stepped up to the Danger Cage and stepped up to his former minion. "Well well well. What a nice performance. I liked that better than your little speech in Boston."

"What do want, Mas-Cube?"

"Still calling me Master? Funny. But anyway, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And I thought and thought and couldn't come up with a way to get back at you. Then it came to me. Something that will make you respect me."

"Ha! There is nothing, I repeat, nothing you can do to make me respect scum like you." Maddi challenged.

"How 'bout this?" he quickly flipped up his mask and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to freeze. It seems the whole club froze. Quickly, he pulled away from her and said, "See ya!" With that he ran off.

Beav shook the shock off and quickly Jingi joined him. First was the task of waking Louden up.

"One...Two...Thr-" Jingi started to count.

"Wait! Do we really wanna wake him up?" Beav asked.

Jingi gave him a look and slapped Louden. He jumped back then regained his composure.

"Th-thanks Jingi. What just happened?"

"To put it bluntly: Dr. Cube just kissed your sister." Beav piped up.

"Great." Louden quickly woke up his sister by yelling in her ear. "MADDIE!"

She jumped too, and blinked. "Please tell me what just happened, didn't just happen."

"What? That Dr. Cube just kissed you? Yeah, that happened." Beav shrugged. At that, Maddie fainted.

"This can't be good. Nope." Louden said looking at his unconscious sister.

----------

"How could this happen? He- I- But- She- I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING EXPLAIN IT!" Louden screamed. He then slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. They were back at Hero HQ, around the conference table, while Powa took care of Maddie upstairs. In a few minutes, they would talk to the commissioner about the matter.

"Calm down Louden. It's not the end of the world-" Beav started.

He glared up at them from his hands with the harshest look they had ever seen.

"Yes. It. IS! My fricking sister kissed that son-of-a-bitch Cube! It may not be the end of the world, but it's the end of mine! I oughta-"

Suddenly, the TV screen turned on and the silhouette of Louden's Uncle appeared. "Louden!" he roared.

Louden jumped and then shushed his Uncle, "SHHHHH!!! Maddie is sleeping!"

"I don't care! How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't! I had no idea that he liked her!"

"Are you saying no one knew about this?" Beav tried to sneak away.

"Beav?" Louden looked at his friend as if he had just plunged a knife in Maddie's heart.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Louden. This wasn't your business, and I knew you would say it was a bad idea and almost kill me for thinking they could be together and-and..."

"And what? You wanted to help the man who tries to single-handedly ruin my life? What were you thinking?" he yelled. He was about to kill Beav.

"I wanted to help him. No one has ever liked him besides Maddie. And I mean honestly cared about him." In looked like the two humans were about to have a fistfight.

Hey!" The commissioner yelled, "Listen! Maddie is 16, and we can't make her decisions for her. She may date him if she likes, and this could be nothing. He could like her, and she has no interest in her at all. We will wait."

"Fine!" Louden turned off the TV and walked into the next room. Maddie was sleeping, but her eyes were darting back and forth. _REM Sleep. That means she dreaming. Wait, Maddi does talk in her sleep. I wonder...?_ He went over to her and, sure enough, Maddie was talking. Quietly, almost inaudible, but definitely talking. And she was repeating words over and over. Kaiju. Louden. Cube. And then words he didn't know. Sounded like words in other languages. She did know Spanish and Latin. He shook his head at kissed her on the forehead. He sighed. _What now?_


	11. Aftermath

Maddi stared at the ceiling blankly, hand resting loosely on her forehead. She could barely think straight. It was also very distracting that the ceiling was made with square panels. She sighed and pushed herself up, walking towards her laptop. She opened it and went to check her email- something she did quite often, much to a few of her friends discontent. One was from Maria.

_That's strange_, she thought. _Maria almost never checks her email; much less send things from it. _

She opened it up. It said:

_hey mads. u feeling ok? u seemed sort of bummed the last time i saw u. and sorry 4 not being able 2 go 2 ur half time thing. u kno how my parents r about me going where they can't come 2 my rescue in a few mins._

_anyway, natalie wanted me 2 send u something- she was going away w/ her family 4 a month, remember, and yahoo wasn't working- when u came back, and i 4got about it til now. if u don't get it, i don't blame u- so i'll just say it. she's saying thank u 4 coming back._

_here it is._

Maddi clicked on the link and smiled. Only Natalie would want to send this to someone. But she exited out from it because, really, it was getting quite annoying. **(Eiji Note- This thing has been running since 9:30pm on the first of March, and right now it's 1:55pm on the second, and they're at 665000 thank yous)(Lila Note - It is annoying. I wanna know how long until it makes a million.)(Like, a day. then it gets to a million and nothing happens. D:)**

She preceded check the rest of her emails, not really paying much attention. She then heard a light knocking on her door. "Come in," she said just loud enough for Louden to hear (for he was the only one who knocked that way when he thought she was asleep).

He stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, then smiled softly and plopped down on her bed, comfortably gazing around her room.

"So..." he started, in a way that told Maddi he had no idea how to continue.

"You don't have to say anything." She leaned her head on her arms, which were resting on her desk. "I pretty much know what you're going to ask. And I have no answers." She sighed indiscreetly. "I'm so frickin' confused!" She threw her arms up in the air for effect.

They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes, before Louden said quietly, "I was actually going to ask you if your friends were tagging along the next time you decide to perform, but..."

"Oh," was all she could do to reply.

----------

"Oh," was all Natalie could say when her brother (majoring in physics) finished explaining _why _and_ how_ the velocity of an electron could, theoretically, affect it's weight (when all she needed was the equation to find _how much_ it was affected at certain extreme speeds). "Um... That thirty-minute speech was very... interesting. Thank you. Uh... I'll... See you, then. I need to drop in on a friend for something... Latin homework... yeah..."

"But I thought you were taking Mandarin?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I am, but I accidentally took her English-Latin dictionary home with me yesterday... I have to give it back..."

The girl sprinted away as she heard her brother yelling, "Wait, your grade doesn't have language homework over summer vacation!"

----------

Natalie pulled up into Maddi's driveway (on a bike, not a car, sadly) and knocked on the door.

Louden answered. He looked surprised to see her. Then, "You're here to see Maddi, right? I'll call her down." He disappeared behind the door and she heard a slightly muffled, "_Maddi!_" and then sounds of feet stomping quickly down stairs.

"Hey Nat!" she exclaimed, giving Natalie a hug.

"Nice to see you, too," Natalie managed to laugh out. When she was released from the (not-so, at the moment) death-grip, she continued. "Did anything happen while I was gone I would find intriguing?"

Maddi paused. "Well, fuck. 'Intriguing' isn't something I can really find a loophole in."

"Oooh, you were expecting questions? Tell me what's got you worked up. Wait, no. We'll go to your room first," she said, motioning _oh-so-discreetly_ towards a lurking Louden, though Maddi could see her smile slightly when she glanced in his direction. (**Nya Note - Lila, can you do this? I'll make up the writing later, I promise. I'm having serious writers' block.) (Lila Note - No prob. I was tempted but I knew this chappie was yours. You r awesome at setting up scenes, u no that?)**

A few minutes later, Maddie told the whole story since she had left for Cube's Headquarters. When she finished, Natalie was shocked for a few seconds, and then screamed "Whaaaat?!?!?!?!? He did what now?"

Maddie sighed and flumped down on her bed. She groaned, "I know! I can't do anything about it!"

"Wait, what do you mean? And anyway, isn't he like seventy?!" Natalie was freaking out. A lot.

"No. Louden explained (after I freaked out about Cube being a pedo) that he took a youth potion and is now -physically- eighteen. Louden is 18 too, now that I think of it," Maddie said, staring slightly cross-eyed at the ceiling for a bit.

Natalie could find no words- for about ten seconds. Then, "YEEESS!! Louden's only two years older than me!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. **(Lila Note - NYA!! I KILL YOU! This is not a full chapter! I was at Sam's all weekend and I still FINISHED chapter 13! Now, finish it or no LoudenNat fluff till chapter 16!)(... -_-; About that... I was gone all Saturday... Friday was tiring... I forgot about this today... I apologize...) **

Maddi giggled nervously at her friends' antics- it would have been cute, if it weren't her brother that the girl was crushing on.

After Natalie calmed down and their conversation had had enough time to jump around several different subjects (something all of Maddi's clique-like-thing had a tendency to do) Natalie proposed something.

"How about you invite Maria and Katie over (_and Sam, if she's dropped that grudge with us_, she had added under her breath) and we can have a Kaiju night!" The shorthaired girl was grinning happily, bringing her hands up to her face giddily. "And Louden can do the commentary! Wouldn't that be fun?" She had the air of an ecstatic seven-year-old, one that had maybe had their first experience on a roller coaster and had screamed even less than their father had (which Natalie happened to do, till this day).

"Look, even though I would no doubt enjoy a meet-up with all my friends, why is the first place you suggest it be at is my house?!" Maddi said in slight aggravation.

"Because Louden isn't at anyone else's house, obviously," she stated bluntly, "And, actually, I didn't 'suggest' it..." Natalie grinned evilly, "I was, in fact, trying to persuade you that the inevitable would be highly entertaining." Maddi sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll go quietly," Maddi said in submitance.

"I knew you would!" Natalie said cheerfully, but turning her back to Maddi slightly. Maddi took the chance, and attacked.

"Muwahahah!" she had laughed after strangling Natalie with a fierce glomp. "I've got you now!" Nat had let out a strangled 'Uncle, uncle!' soon after, and Mads had released her, laughing almost hysterically, and after a bit, Natalie joined in.

"So..." Natalie smiled serenely after she was able to talk without bursting into giggles, "... about tonight, you'd better let me sit next to Louden if he decides to join us."

Maddi groaned loudly.

**(Lila, I have no idea how long two pages is, so I'll just put in a random song to fill up any empty space. :D lol)**

-----------

"Well," Maria stated smugly, "Since Louden doesn't want to watch any more Kaiju, I'll just pick a soundtrack to go with our boredom." Maria picked up her backpack and dumped out its contents revealing about a dozen CD's as well as the rest of her stuff. Some read 'Linkin Park' and others 'My Chemical Romance', but there were also some others of assorted bands that I don't feel taking the time to mention in this FanFic **(*is shot for breaking character*)**.

"I think Sum 41 would be good."

Maria grinned giddily as Natalie cheered, "BOOYAH!!"

The first song started with a guitar piece.

_(This is __Top of the World__ by Sum 41, and I obviously don't own it, so please don't sue me or Lila.)_

_Is there anybody out there_

_That wakes up with a bitter taste?_

_It's the king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from grace_

_It's slowly filling upward._

_You can stand but you have no ground._

_I hear it from the lost words._

_They say it's time that you lost your crown._

Natalie sang quietly along with it, mouthing 'it's Top of the World!' to Maddi in a no-lyrics musical bit.

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

"It's her favorite band," Maria answered to Louden's inquisitive glance. "Though it's a bit depressing if you listen to the lyrics, she dances to it like she doesn't know what they mean. Although she most definitely does."

_Is there anybody out there_

_That can see what a man can change?_

_It's better that you don't care_

_Because he knows that he's in this stage_

_I feel the paranoia._

_When there's a time, put you in your place_

_In the eyes of those who watch ya_

_Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finally a day, don't wanna be you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Paint yourself a picture_

_When you waste another picture_

_And you win, and you win, and you win_

_Paint yourself a picture_

_And then you break another picture_

_And you win, and you win, and you win_

_And you win, yeah you win, and you win_

_Don't be so greedy_

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts stop beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

"Onto the next song!" Natalie cried happily.

"No," Maddie said while she shut the CD player off. "Why must you only like songs so unfitting for partying?" She pulled out a Jonas Brothers disk. Everyone else in the room groaned. "I much prefer this..."

"I'd prefer we went to sleep if it means we don't have to listen to that." Maria stood up and fetched some sleeping bags to make her point.

In the end, they didn't decide to go to bed until several hours later, and the only one that listened to any Jonas Brothers was a mumbling Maddi with earphones. "It's my house!" she had complained. "I'm the one that invited all of you!"


	12. Confrontation

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, I had writers block. Now I have a new lead. Next chapter you'll find out what it is. The ending will give you a hint. Anywho, Happy Easter/Passover! We had Friday off, so I did all my usual stuff then. I'm counting this as my 'do everything I've been trying to get around' to day. Which means Fanfiction, fanfiction, fanfiction. Hopefully…

The next morning, Louden had disappeared by the time Maddie and her friends had awoken. He had left a note (in very messy handwriting) on the Bulletin Board that said:

Maddie- KBB Fighto 2nite. Uncle invited u and ur friends. Tickets/passes on table. Maddie, I want u 2 b onstage. Talk 2 Blockhead if possible. C-ya 2nite, Louden.

He was obviously in a rush. Maddie handed out the tickets and promised to let them actually hang out backstage this time, instead of hiding in Louden's dressing room. They hung out in the basement which had enough stuff to keep them entertained (pool table, movies, air hockey, ping-pong, jukebox, etc.).

---

Dr. Cube climbed up into the Kaiju Big Ring to congratulate Hell Monkey. He had just earned a title shot, and Cube patted him on the head in praise. Hell Monkey was like a pet to him. A very violent pet who could crush cities at Cube's command. The self-proclaimed doctor was about to snatch Louden's mic away from him, and tell the fans how feeble they were compare to him, Maddie stomped onto the stage.

Everyone was thinking the same thing: _Oh Snap! Busted!_

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Maddie looked furious, as if someone had torn. Twilight in half. Even Dr. Cube was a bit nervous about what she was about to do to him.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him backstage.

She pulled him into an empty hallway and let his wrist go. He faced her with slight curiosity. He crossed his arms in an impatient sort of way. Apparently she would have to do all the talking.

"That wasn't funny. That hurt," she started.

"Hurt? I wasn't kidding. I do like you," Cube explained sincerely.

Maddie was touched. She felt like she had to tell him that she felt it too. "Do you have any idea how it's been for me? The questions running through my head 24/7? I haven't been able to focus for days because all I can think about is..." she turned away from him.

Dr. Cube's sincerity continued, "What?"

"How much I love you." She placed her hand on his cheek under his mask. To her surprise, his cheek felt smooth. She flipped up his mask to reveal only his lips and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. Her hands reached to his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. He broke the kiss and she nuzzled his neck.

After a few minutes of pure joy, Dr. Cube reluctantly said, "Your brother probably thinks one of us is dead." She laughed.

They walked back to the Big Ring, Dr. Cube's arm around Maddie's waist.

Louden laughed when he saw them, "I thought Maddie would've killed you, but then I probably would have lost my job." His eyes traveled to Dr. Cube's arm around his little sister's waist, "Wait a minute, are you two...?"

Louden didn't have to finish his sentence. Dr. Cube took the liberty upon himself to answer, "Yes, we worked it all out." Louden's expression relaxed a little. Dr. Cube decided (for his own personal amusement) to add, "We're together now." Louden's eyebrows shot up so high the almost blended into his hairline. Maddie elbowed her new boyfriend in a loving way.

Louden stumbled a little, bit his lip, and was completely speechless. He opened his mouth a few times to say something a few times, but no sound escaped his lips. _Crap! Crap! Crap! My little sister is going out with my worst enemy! How do they expect me to respond to that?_

_-----------_

"Even though I hate him, I have to admit, I'm jealous," Maria smirked, throwing another dart. The girls were hanging out in the basement again. It was becoming a habit. Maria was playing darts, Sam was reading MONSTER HISTORY in the small library they had, Natalie was watching Kaiju DVD's in a small, sound-proof room used for meetings, and Maddie was texting. Maria took it upon herself to blast Lincoln Park and My Chemical Romance.

Maddie smiled and rolled her eyes. She texted again and laughed at the reply.

"Who are you texting?" Maria leaned over to see, but Maddi pulled it away and half-closed it. Maria tried to take it from her, but Maddi dodged her. "C'mon! Who are you texting? Is it one of those jocks at school?" Maria finally snatched it after pinning Maddi on the carpet. Her face was in shock. She then yelled, "GU-UYS! MADDIE'S TEXTING THE BLOCKHEAD!" Sam, Katie, and Nat (who left the small room to get another DVD) all ran to see what Maddie had been saying to the doctor.

"Wow. You really are together. Since when does he have a cellphone anyway?" Sam asked. The other girls just stared at her. "Well, he seemed more like a pager kind of guy. And how did you get his phone number?"

"I didn't get his. I gave him mine." Maddie blushed. Natalie squealed slightly.

"When? Wait, doesn't matter. Oh look, he said he loves her," Maria said. The other girls awwed. Maria's grin turned devilish, "Should I tell him to come over?"

Maddi quickly grabbed the phone back and texted again and closed the phone. "No. Besides, he can't get in here anyway. The guys upstairs would know."

"You mean..." Katie said pointing up.

Maddi gave her a sarcastic look. "No, I mean the Heros!"

----------

That night, Louden's head was in his hands. He had to hold back the tears. He had to stay strong, be strong, and not let it get to him. He clenched his teeth. His uncle was officially pronounced missing. Neo had broken the news. Louden had always thought he had kept contact with someone, but he has not said anything to anyone since November. Louden could picture his face, his smile... Louden could feel the tears in his eyes. His hands shook violently and he wiped the tears away. He glanced up at the wall in front of him. It was the only wall in the HQ that the Cube insignia could be found. All five symbols were found there. He picked himself up and walked down into the basement. He slumped own on the couch.

Natalie was the first to say anything, "Louden? Louden, are you okay? What happened?"

Louden shook even more violently. He knew he would have to say it. He let one tear escape and said quietly, "My uncle has been declared...missing." He quickly wiped his eyes.

Maddie dropped to his side and began shaking. Louden threw one arm around her and kissed her head. She curled up into a ball and let a few tears escape. The other girls silently left. They knew it was better if they weren't there.

A/N: You likey? No? If anyone is reading, I would love to know. But that's just me. Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to save the mystery for the next chapter. Oh well… Expect to see it during Spring Break!


	13. Does a New Face Make a New Enemy?

It was late may, almost 2 months since they found out the shocking news. They're uncle was murdered. Maddie was slumped down on a bench backstage, Dr. Cube talking quietly to her.

"Are you okay?" he tried make her feel better, but nothing worked. She sighed, and he put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. He knew what it was like to lose one's family. His creators had died in the fire that destroyed the labs he was created in. He hugged her, and she leaned her head toward him. He loved it when he held his love. It was the only time when he could forget that others saw him as a monster, that others saw him as evil. She didn't care. Not at all.

"I love you, you know that?" she smiled softly.

"I love you as well, for I cannot hate someone who cares for me the way you do." He kissed her softly. She broke away, and leaned her head on his shoulder, still in his arms. She felt safe, it was her sanctuary. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She drifted to sleep and nuzzled deeper into his arms.

---

The show had ended. Louden stepped through the curtain and glared at Cube. He was still Cube's enemy, but he tried not to fight with Cube in front of Maddie. He was happy that she was happy, but he wished she could be happy with someone else. Every guy in the Hero Intern program wished they could go out with her. Hero Intern '08 especially. He glanced at her sleeping form and saw why. Even though she was stereotypical and a little hot headed, she could be sweet and lovable. She reminded Louden of a fallen angel, a demon to some cultures and a blessing to others. The MC saw the way Cube looked at her, the way she was changing him. He was becoming considerate, but that meant more people liked him. The posse was becoming more than 45% of the fans. Louden sighed and passed on to his dressing room.

-----------

Later, Maddie sat next to Cube in his office, he was trying to work, but she kept distracting him. "Maddie, dearest, I love you, but you are distract-"

"What does your face look like?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?" he was sure he didn't hear her right.

"What does your true face look like?" she repeated.

"Uh, well, you know..."he shrugged and tried to get back to work.

"No, I've only seen it from your lips down. I want to know what your eyes look like." she pleaded.

"I wear this mask because I screwed up my face a long time ago. You know that." he refused to look at her.

"I don't care." she started to say something else, but stopped. She knew he kept his mask on so others wouldn't run from his face. She laid one hand lovingly on his neck. "I-I promise I won't run. I will always love you, no matter what." She lifted hi mask off, and she saw many bandages wrapped around his face. She saw a bit of his face here and there, but not enough. She began unwrapping the bandages, occasionally touching his hand to let him know she was there. When she finished, she gasped.

"I told you. I'm-I'm a freak," he turned from her, expecting a scream or a remark or the sound of running footsteps.

"What are you talking about? You're the most handsome guy I've ever met," she placed her hand on his forearm to emphasize her point.

"What are YOU talking about? I'm-" At that moment, she pulled him up and led him to his bedroom. He was confused, and then he saw what she wanted. He had a mirror on the desk in his room. He looked in the mirror and saw a familiar face. It was from before he screwed up his face. The guy he saw in the mirror had short, black hair, blue eyes, and the expression was shock. He looked like those stupid boys on the covers of teen magazines. He couldn't believe it. He was...handsome. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I-I haven't seen this face since the '60's. The potion must have caused all the scar tissue to die and let new tissue to grow. But the acne is gone which means...the surgery worked! Ha ha! I knew it!" He had a smile of surprise, and then turned to Maddie. He kissed her and ran down the stairs to his office to record his find in one of his journals.

----

"Thanks for dropping me off. Love you lots!" she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and stepped out of the car. It was a black Ferrari, and today was it's first drive. Dr. Cube was so ecstatic about his face; he insisted that he and Maddie go for a night on the town. They had headed all over New York, and this morning was the end of their adventure. She smiled at him as he drove away. She had a toothy grin on her face as she unlocked the door to the Penthouse. Louden and Maddie and been living their since the murder.

"Louden? Brother? Where are you?" she called. She went to the Living Room and she saw her brother passed out on the couch. Obviously, their had been a party that she hadn't been invited to. And by the look of the scene, it was a Kaiju party. She sighed at all the Royal Jelly and Beer cans all over the room. Her brother was a mess, and had lipstick on his collar. She shook her head in disappointment. Well, not exactly. She knew this would happen. Her brother was a party guy. She wondered if he was so drunk he knew what had happened. Underage drinking was something he had been doing a long time. Martinis mostly, but tonight he had gone under his usual standards. She half-wondered if the heroes were here last night. Probably only a few. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it carefully over her brother. She brushed the hair out of face lovingly. Her brother was the most important thing to her.

She went to her room and made sure no one had come in. It was obvious at least two people had found her hideaway. The sheets were messed up, and a few things had been knocked off the shelves. She cleaned up her room, and made sure it was locked before she set off to find her brother room.

Louden's suite was twice the size of his bedroom in Boston. It was completely messed up. This was probably make-out city for him. Her brother the playboy. She wished he had been more responsible. She cleaned up a few things, but soon gave up. One thing made her frown; his prized photograph album had been strewn across the floor. It was supposed to be for the Kaiju archives when he retired. She put them back in order and placed the book carefully back on the shelf. One picture had made her think. It was of a man dressed in silver. He had a rounded head, and was standing next to a space girl. She wondered who they were. She pondered this as she went back to her computer.

-----------

"What?!?!?" Natalie exclaimed. Maddie had just told her about the party. "How come I wasn't invited?"

Maddi stared at her friend and then shook her head in disbelief. She loved Natalie dearly, but sometimes she was a little hard to understand. She exhaled sharply and put her fingers to her temples.

"Can we just forget about it? My head still hurts." Louden was in a chair, his head in his hands.

"'Kay. I'm going to find out what time we're starting. She walked off, leaving Natalie and Louden alone. Natalie went to sit next to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and groaned. She rubbed his back. Louden was a friend, and a cute friend at that. He didn't mind her being around. She hugged him quickly to show her affections.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, her hand still on his back.

He looked up to her, and smiled. "I'm fine. I always feel better when you're around." She blushed slightly.

They heard a knock on the door then, "Louden, you're on!"

Natalie kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck."

He got up and slid on his jacket. He left his dressing room with a small smile on his face. He fed off the energy of the fans cheering. He took a quick breath, and then announced the beginning to the battel.

----------

It was Half time and Cube, Louden, Jingi and Beav were out in the Danger Cage. Maddie was sitting on the stage behind them. Strange music suddenly erupted from the speakers, nothing they had ever heard before. Louden looked up to Dave, the sound guy, who was trying every trick he knew to stop the music. Louden looked to Dr. Cube who shrugged and shook his head. It was Cube, Beav, Jingi or anyone else. Who could have done it?

Suddenly, a silver clad being jumped from the doorway and everyone's mouths dropped. Everyone minus Maddie. She stared with her head cocked and a confused looked on her face. He snapped his head toward Cube in resentment and began to tell his side of the story:

(Never Again by True Vibe)

The sun was rising in the sky just like the day before

Just another normal day not knowing what's in store

It's naturally you found a way to creep into my mind

You're whispering, I'm listening, how'd you get inside?

Listen up, I've heard about enough

That's right, I've turned my life around

Never, oh no, never again

Will I fall for your schemes

Will I fall for your plan

Never, oh no, I won't give in

This game's gotta end

'Cause I'm not turning back, never again

I was not a stranger to the lies that you had told

I have been in danger of desires taking over

Everything that I believe and all I know is true

Hypnotized, compromised, all because of you

So listen up, I've heard about enough

Sick of the lies you told me

Don't you know I've turned my life around?

Never, oh no, never again

Will I fall for your schemes

Will I fall for your plan

Never, oh no, I won't give in

This game's gotta end

'Cause I'm not turning back, never again

Never want to see your face

Sick of being in this place

Why can't I just live without you on my mind

You were mesmerizing, I thought

Now I see through all the lies I bought

Oh never, never again

Will I fall for your schemes

Will I fall for your plan

Never, oh no, I won't give in

This game's gotta end

'Cause I'm not turning back, never again

Never, oh never, never again

Will I fall for your schemes

'Cause I'm not turning back again

Will I fall for your plan

Never, oh never, I won't give in

This game's gotta end

'Cause I'm not turning back, never again

Oh never, never again

Oh never, I will never fall again

Never, oh never, I won't give in

This game's gotta end

'Cause I'm not turning back, never again

Never again, never again, never

The man dressed in Silver pulled out a knife from his belt and ran toward Cube, once he had Cube in a submission hold, he raised the knife and was about to plunge it into the mastermind like Cube had made him do long a go to a harmless plantain. Something caught his hand in mid-air and pulled it back.

"Don't touch him!" someone hissed in his ear. He turned to see the girl who was looking confused at him. He backed off, because this girl obviously meant business. He jumped back onto the side of the Danger Cage while the teen that had stopped him helped Cube to his feet. He heard them talking quietly.

"Are you insane? Who the hell are you?" she yelled.

"Who am I? She's kidding, right? Listen, little girl, if you were supposed to be here, which your not, you would know. And in case you didn't realize, that man," he pointed to Cube, "has ruined my life! My girlfriend resents me, I killed a fellow hero, and I was dumped on the other side of the universe. Of course, I wanted to kill him! -"

"SilPo, uh, things have hanged a bit since you, er, left. How you alive anyway? We all saw you get killed!" Louden tried to distract him from the rant that would probably just make his sister mad.

"Cube decided, in case he ever needed me again, that he dump me on the other side of the universe, with no food, water, or protection. I fought my way back! He decided to dress a minion up like me and have the zombie kill him. It was a good switch, but he forgot I could come back. And I have a few questions, but how about recapping the few most important things for me?"

"Okay, uh, Call-Me-Kevin had the belt, this is my sister Maddie, the commish is dead, uh, Jingi, am I missing anything?" The referee shook his head. "That's about it then..."

"Mark my words Cube, Pablo WILL be avenged!" Silver glared at the man responsible for his heart's coloration to black.


	14. Natalie and Louden

A/N: Okay, here we go again. My co-author has decided to be my beta instead, because she doesn't like to write as much. But, she has a good way of putting things and seeing my mistakes, so I gave her the job. This is a repost version. There are only a few changes, so if there is anyone out there who is actually reading this, hopefully you like this one better. LOL I just realized I've never reposted anything before. Anyway, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: God, I don't even think people are reading this, but fine, I'll do a freakin' disclaimer… Kaiu Big Battel is a product of Studio Kaiju and belongs to Randy Borden and his brother. This is a completely AU story and does not reflect the opinions of Studio Kaiju or it's members in any way. Happy?

Natalie had decided she would sleep over at the Noxious's that night. She was too tired to drive back to her place, so Maddie agreed to give her a room to sleep in. Maddie, Natalie and Louden were in the living room, going over today's battel "in detail". Louden was lounging on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow. Maddie was curled up in an armchair, a blanket wrapped snugly around her bare arms as her eyelids fluttered sluggishly. Natalie sat in front of the couch, while (to her delight) chatting quietly with the Kaiju MC.

Maddie rose from her chair groggily and yawned. "I'm going to bed, 'cause I'm tired. And cold. G'night," she slurred, and with a half-hearted wave, she trudged up the stairs.

After a few silent seconds Louden sat up and whispered, "Nat, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Louden." She looked up at him with a curious look on her face, for he had a soft smile gracing his lips. (Which she admired for a bit before concentrating on what he was about to say.)

"W-Why did you kiss me?" he stuttered. He wasn't angry, just concerned.

Natalie flinched slightly. She twiddled with her fingers. "Because... because I sort of like you. A lot," she stammered, her face turning a bright shade of red.

Louden's eyes widened in surprise, then relaxed again. He took in a breath while smiling, as if he was treasuring the moment. Nat saw his eyes then flash with a sudden desire and he leaned forward to kiss her. She was surprised, hell yes, but kissed back tentatively, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, and brought herself closer to him. He adjusted himself so he was sitting again, and placed his hands around her waist, bringing her onto the couch next to him.

Louden broke off, removed his hands from her, and panted, "Th- That was amazing." He grinned, a bit dazed, and blinked rapidly. He laid his head back and Natalie moved with him, snuggling close to his chest. She heard his heart slowing(boy was it fast at first!), and she stayed there noiselessly, listening.

-----------

The next morning, Natalie yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was sunrise outside and the moon and stars were fading. She glanced at the clock. 5:45. She got up and stretched absently before changing. She decided she'd go and play DS, but she heard something that stopped her. A soft clinking noise. Like something hitting a window. Not breaking it, but definitely hitting one. _To wake someone up_, she thought. She studied the scene outside of her window but saw nothing. _Clink_ She traveled to look out the window in the bathroom. Nothing. _Clink_ Where was it coming from?

She went back to her own window and opened it. A soft morning breeze played across her face. She looked down, to her left, and saw a minion, throwing something at Maddie's window. He had a package grasped under his arm. She sighed, annoyed at Cube's attempts to make Maddie love him more than she already did. Why couldn't he see that _others_ in a fricken house needed to sleep? It amazed her that Louden could sleep through all this. _Clink Clinkinkink _She heard a window open. She ducked back into her room and started tip-toeing quietly around the house.

The penthouse was huge and had many rooms. Some were bedrooms, living rooms, libraries, studies, and still others were meeting rooms. Then, she came upon a door that was open halfway. She looked inside and saw what had to be the messiest place in the whole house. She walked quietly into the room, then saw it. The blanket was shifting on the bed. With a mental slap to herself, she realized she was in Louden's room. _Shit!_

The walls were dark green with wood furniture, except for a TV and a cloth video game chair in the corner. The shelves on the walls were overflowing with reports, Cd's, DVDs and even some VHS. Magazines with girls in skimpy clothing on the covers (Natalie decided to forgive him this once) were in messy piles on the desk. Clothes were strewn across the floor (_much like my own house_, she thought), and tuxedos were hung up in the open closet. She stepped further into the room, trying not to wake Louden, and she jumped, for the sleeping teen had aroused- only to go back to sleep. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

(EijiNote: Lila, there aren't normally any luxurious penthouses close enough to the ground for someone to throw pebbles at. Is he flying? Also, about my earlier note, I was reffering to the fact Silver Potato faught his way across the galaxy. =DDDDD)

(Lila Note: Right... Maybe he is on a hover-board or something... Also, it's spelt 'fought' and 'referring'. :P Ha, I finally got two errors on you! XD BTW, love the edits! Tell you what, you don't have to write anymore {if you don't wanna} and you can edit, K?)

A few hours later, Louden, Maddie and Natalie were in the kitchen finishing breakfast when Maddie's watch beeped suddenly. She jumped up, grabbing her bag, and pulled on her button-hat and jacket.

"Where are you going, Maddie?" Louden inquired.

"Katie invited me to a 'Gay Pride' parade-rally thing. I promised to drive Maria over. Can I borrow your car?" she asked, realizing she should have asked earlier.

Louden shoulders slumped and said disappointedly, "Sure, yeah, why not? Lemme get you the keys." He sighed, and he led Maddie to the front hall. Natalie followed quietly. She was going to leave, but the conversation Louden and Maddie were having was changing her mind.

"If there is ANYTHING different about her when I get back, You. Are. Dead. Got it?" Maddie warned.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. I promise." he reassured her.

"You better take good care of her." Maddie snapped.

"Have a good time, I love you." Louden had pulled his sister into a hug.

"Love you too, Bye." And with that, she left.

Louden turned, and saw Natalie poking her head around the doorway. He smiled at her and shook his head, "Natalie, did you just listen to that?"

"Did she just say that I could date you?" Natalie said slyly. She had stepped out of the doorway and was standing closer to him.

"I think so. Either way, I was hoping we could go out," he stepped forward and leaned his forehead on hers. She blushed a bit. She still wasn't used to her crush liking her back. For a split second, she wondered if Louden was her boyfriend. Then, she realized she didn't really care. He pecked her on the lips, keeping their lips inches apart, smirking. Natalie saw her chance and kissed him a second time. She threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, enjoying every second of it. She ran one of her hands through his hair and her hand caught a chain around his neck. She realized she needed to come up for air. She broke off, panting, yet not breaking eye contact. Her hand followed the chain and pulled out the charm from under his shirt. It was a gold coin with a storm cloud and lightening bolt on it.

"It's a Grecian good luck charm. It was the last thing my parents gave me before..." his voice trailed off, his sad eyes glazed over and distant.

She placed her hand on his cheek affectionately, "I'm sorry. It must be awful not to have anyone to look to for advice or guidance."

"It's good to know someone cares about me," he pulled her close to his chest, "It seems the KRC cares more about Kaiju than about me." He looked down, resting his head on hers.

------------

Natalie held on tight to Louden's waist, her eyes squeezed shut as Louden's harley zoomed down the highway. The wind was like knives on her face. He was rigid in his seat. The motor purred as he pulled up into a parking space. He pulled off the helmet and grinned as he helped Natalie off.

"I have to say, I haven't used this thing in a while. I'm surprised I can still drive it. But man, that was fun!" Louden laughed. He placed his helmet in the compartment, locked up the bike, and started walking in. Natalie sidled up to him and put her arms around his waist.

The movie was good enough. _Drag Me to Hell_ was a good flick, but what was more enjoyable for Natalie was torture for Louden. He acted like he was fine, but would cringe every time blood splattered or the killer made a surprise attack. His teeth clenched and his back stiffened during **every** intense scene.

Meanwhile, Natalie would hum, delighted, whenever an attack was made. She ended up smiling contentedly, curled to his chest for a good part of the movie.

(Lila, can you repost this chapter? I made a few minor corrections.)

(no prob)

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	15. Kaiju 3D Flashback

Lila Note: Okay this chapter is a bit less of the romancy, gushy stuff, more KBB style, K? It's a flashback to Kaiju 3-D, and the aftermath.

Cube's POV

_I didn't mean to. I wasn't trying to hurt her. Or him. Or anyone, really. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't..._

I remember that night very clearly. Had to be one of the worst nights I've had in a while.

April 3rd, 2009.

I remember how _normal_ the start of it was. The Warsaw was as bad as ever. Full of idiotic hero fans, hardly any Cube fans at all. There was the occasional kid who wanted my autograph, but only because he was new to this. Two seconds later he was jumping at the chance for Neo's picture. I sighed at the pre-show crowd. Warsaw was always one of the best sold shows, even if Anime Cons had more.

I sneered under my helmet at the heroes, showing off and prepping that little sniveling excuse for an intern. God, if he wasn't such a rookie, I would make him hit the mat every excuse I could. That Nintendo reject Sunbuster was always helping the brat out. And now that wanna-be gangster boulder has developed a soft spot for the little glowworm. Ah well, he'll need all the help he can get. Especially when he's a hero. I'll make him see why I am superior- and I'll do it personally too.

The salbino's called us into the backstage to make some final adjustments and to get everyone in the crowd riled up for that Brian Scary. Oh well, let the humanity of America's brains rot. What should I care? They'll all be my minions soon enough.

Louden and I exchanged some words of good luck (half pretending to be getting along for Maddie, half taunting each other with 'you'll need it's) and then he went out to make a fool of himself. He got the crowd cheering, announced a few updates, and started the show. I heard 'commissioner' and at that moment, the backstage door opened and some large body guards stepped through. They went upstairs to the office the owner had left unlocked. And that was the only glimpse of the commissioner some of us ever got. I'd seen him before. The commissioner, I mean. He was an okay guy, and we had so many things in common, it seemed we would have been friends. The problem was he believed that humanity is fine with it's flaws. I say I can make humanity better. That's _one_ of the reasons the KRC and I hate each other...

I suddenly felt two arms around my waist, and I knew it was her. I kissed her on the head and told her to go watch the show. She nodded, smiling radiantly, and ran out to watch with the salbinos. I shrugged, knowing that she'd be coming back to my place after the battel, and we'd go have dinner.

I decided to go up and see the commissioner, since I hadn't seen him since before I started dating his niece. I figured he either had some good things ready to say or some bad things to scream at me for. I didn't really care, and he'd probably figure out that I was only going at all because I loved getting Noxious's riled up. It's actually quite amusing. Have you ever tried it?

When I reached the office, I was surprised to see the guards face-down on the floor. I was suspicious of foul play when the only sound I could hear was the TV in the office. The match was blaring, dulled, from it's speakers. I stepped inside the office, expecting a yell or at least _some_ kind of noise.

It was silent. I looked over at the commissioner's desk.

He was slumped over, as if sleeping and I rushed over to grab his wrist, checking for a pulse. I felt nothing. I checked his neck, none there either. No heartbeat.

He was dead.

Ther was no way it could have been suicide. There was a wide gash in his back created by some type of knife. No. Maybe a scalpel. Had to have been a large blade. **(Eiji Note: WAIT. Scalpels are large blades? Fwwwuuuuuuuuuh?(DELETE THIS)) (No, I don't think I will. It's fun when your like this)** The whole thing looked like a rushed job. Blood was splattered eerily across the floor, probably dripped from the blade and not from the actual gash itself. Bruises on his neck showed some strangling had occured. By the state of the office, it looked like the old man had put up a good fight. His fingers were in the position of holding a pencil and pressing the security button. It was intriguing, there wasn't any pencil or pen, no paper either. The security button was disconnected, hidden from view by the TV. I looked around the office, and found something very incriminating.

They had knocked around the office violently. The pictures on the walls were knocked off the nails, most broken. Near a fallen frame lay a string, dripping with newly spilt blood. No, not just any string, a lanyard. For a whistle. Looked like someone had tried to hang a person with it. Probably where those marks had come from. Wait- no- they were a different size. That meant that the commissioner wasn't the only person strangled that day**(or night? I'm tired, Lila, reword it for me?) (Fine, Night then)**. I took a rushed picture with my phone and took blood sample with my medical supplies. I grabbed the whistle, pocketed it carefully, and ran down stairs to deliver the news to his niece and nephew. Oh. And the Kaiju fans and fighters.

I arrived at the end of the battel. Perfect timing if you ask me. I don't need any Kaiju having a grudge against me because I interrupted his match. Louden was trying to talk to Sunbuster, trying to interview him for that Louden's Shout-out segment. I really couldn't care less about that website, it's biased. Unfortunately, the video-game nerd saw me coming, and tried to fight me. Damn, I hate it when people see me as a threat even when I haven't even done anything. When he started flailing, I signaled my minion for a weapon. Usually, I would do it with my latex fists, but I needed this to be quick. He brought out a very appropriate weapon: The Power Glove. Made quick work of the moron. I must remember that.

Anyway, when the brother of my love preceded to ask me who the hell I thought I was, I snatched away the microphone and began with my usual insulting of their disgusting city. I finally knew I had to say it, so I lay it down in the easiest way possible- bluntly. "Your beloved Kaiju Commissioner," I started, but when I heard a child say 'I hate you!' I growled and roared, "HAS BEEN MURDERED!"

Louden's face went blank, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Suddenly, his face went white and his eyes began to water.

Then, I wanted to comfort him, just a little. "Yes, and I know who did it!" I boasted. I pulled out the whistle and everyone got was I was trying to say. "Is that a whistle? Is that... Senior Official Jingi's Rec Whistle? Where is Senior Official Jingi tonight?" All the while, Louden was shaking his head 'no' and trying to believe I was a liar. I told him my plans for the Baby Sky Deviler kidnapping, but he was very preoccupied with his uncle's death. I left the stage with Louden calling me a liar.

Backstage was a sight that nearly broke my heart. Maddie was embracing that Hero Intern. Tears were streaming down her face, she wouldn't even look at me. She nuzzled deeper into his shirt. I could feel my blood boiling. I punched the wall, going clear through the cheap plaster. The rest of the night was riddled with mystery and insanity. When DK jr. won the Mean 13, I hardly celebrated. Maddie's friends (who came to every match now) congratulated him and were giving him high fives and hugs. They comforted Maddie as much as they could, but she was still depressed. She didn't glance at me, let alone let me cheer her up. I did my part, fighting (but half-heartedly, so I lost), and slumped down in my dressing room. I tore off my helmet, throwing it against the wall. _Don't blow up, don't go on a rampage. You're more classy than that, more mature..._

I decided to leave after the battel, instead of going to the after-party, like Maddie always coaxed me into doing. I walked home, so I could stop for a drink. Hell, I'm 18, but they know me. And I'm mature enough. I went into the bar and ordered a scotch. I usually have something more classy, but I felt horrible.

**You deleted one of the comments! I kill you! Anywho, well two pages on Google Docs are finished.**


End file.
